The One that got away
by deanthomasgal
Summary: Dean and Ginny are reaching a breaking point in their relationship...Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

The one that got away~

Chapter 1: The Fight

*In the Griffindor common room* Dean Thomas' POV*

"Seriously " Ginny said "You are getting mad at me for having to go to Slughorn's tea party! It's not my fault I got invited! "Yes!" I said "This is the fifth date of ours that you've blown off. You can't keep doing this!" "Oh so now it's my fault that Slughorn likes me" Ginny spat. "Now I never said that" I retorted "Stop putting words in my mouth." "Please we'll just reschedule for tomorrow" Ginny pleaded "I have remedial charms tomorrow" I said with a sigh "This is the only night I'm free" "Why don't we just take a break from each other? Ginny said with a note of sorrow "We are so busy we don't even have time for each other" "Now come on Nerva don't talk like that" I said, my heart dropping to my feet "We can work this out"

"But what if we can't " she said, tears now streaming down her face. It pained me to see her like this. "What if we just keep fighting? I can't stand crying myself to sleep every night!" Now I was tearing up. "Nerva you can't think like that or it won't work" I half- yelled-half-said "We need some time alone Dean." "Well fine if you think we should end a perfectly good relationship due to us being busy than do it!" I yelled. "Oh great" I thought, now the whole common room was staring at us. "Fine!" "Fine!" "Great, thanks a lot Dean, now I'm late and we are being stared at" she mumbled.

Then she just left without saying good-bye. I threw down my things and stormed up to the boy's dormitory.

"Hey I'm sorry mate" Seamus said as I sat down on my bed "That was brutal" "You heard from up here?" "Nah I was down there a moment ago. She's got fight in her" "Yeah".

I got up and left, not knowing where I was going but that I needed to go somewhere. As I strolled the corridors—keeping a sharp eye out for Ms. Norris—the argument replayed in my head. Pounding, and pounding the words of "Why don't we just take a break from each other?" repeated until they had no meaning.


	2. Chapter 2

The one that got away ~This chapter is kind of has some parts from the movie. So I don't own this! :) ~

Chapter 2: Whispers, Awkwardness, and Tears

*Slughorn's Dinner party* Ginny's POV*

I took a deep breath and I turned the door handle. As soon as I stepped in everyone's eyes were on me.

"Sorry Professor, please excuse my lateness" I said as I looked for an empty seat

"Oh no worries, You're just in time for dessert" Professor Slughorn said in his usual cheery matter, " That's only if Belby left you any!". He chuckled to himself and I saw Belby's bowl was wiped clean

I saw Hermione whisper something to Harry and out of nowhere he stood up. *_Awkward!*_

"What is he doing?" I thought. Everyone stared at him and he hastily sat back down as I did.

"Well I'm glad that everyone made it" Professor Slughorn stated " I have a Christmas party coming up so I expect all of you to attend. Oh and do bring a date!". I saw Harry's cheeks turn bright red. "What was his problem? " I thought.

Everyone kept eating while Slughorn tried to make small talk, but it wasn't working. Like I'd ever want to talk to Blaise… Though he is not that bad looking. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind and my thoughts turned to Dean. His chocolate brown eyes seemed so sad. Did I really want to take a break or was I just blurting in the heat of the moment? Why should I be blamed for being invited? He was just sad.. but it wasn't my fault!

All these thoughts swirled in my head and I didn't even notice everyone leaving until Harry tapped me on the shoulder and I awoke from my self argument. I stood up and started walking to the "out of order" tower on the third floor. I went here when I needed to think, the little stained glass window with an alcove to sit in was the perfect place to let these thoughts mull around in my head.

*_Freeze! I just wanted to let you know pretend the wizarding world has apple technology. Any protests can be filed in the reviews! Thanks *_

I took out my I pod and I went to shuffle. Of course Me and Dean's song comes on… Uggh the irony. "Lovesong by A Dele"

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again" _The image of Dean's face when he leaned in to kiss me at the Three Broomsticks flashed through my mind and the warm, rosy feeling that stayed with me for days after.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am free again" _I remembered being with him under the tree near the lake and laying on his lap admiring his face, why I really don't know.

"_However far away I will always love you. However long I stay I will always love you. __Whatever words I say I will always love you__. I will always love you." _ His face next to mine and me crying was the last thing I remembered before my heavy eyelids gave way.

Suddenly I was awoken and Professor Sprout's face was in front of mine. I tensed up as she checked my I pod. Then her face softened as she looked at my tear stained face and then beckoned me to follow her back to the common room.

As we approached the Portrait she muttered "Jobberknoll" (*_real thing from JK Rowling!*) _and it swung open revealing McGonagall's strained face. Sprout whispered something to her and I gazed at the spot where we fought and my chest grew tight. Then McGonagall led me to my bed without a word.

Then for the second week in a row I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
